The Phantomess Of The Opera
by ErikaDailmoreThePhantomess
Summary: What if a man named Erik and his two sisters,Janet and Jessica, lived on the streets and were saved by Andre and Firmin? What if the Phantom was a girl and was known as Phantomess? First fanfic so enjoy the ride. Beginning based of a quotev story named "Learn To Love" R&R so I can fix things up. Expect at least 2-3 chapters on the weekends. Thanks, Erika
1. Prologue

The Phantomess Of The Opera

Prologue

"Erik!" my sister hissed from outside the tent. "Get out here!'' I sighed. Janet, my older sister, and I are living on the street with our little sister, Jessica. Our parents died in the fire at the Palais Garneir. So we have been performing for two years now.

I check to make sure my mask is straight. Good. I was wearing black leggings and a white shirt with black ballet slippers. "Erik?'' asked Janet. ''Coming," I replied. Janet started to tune her viola while Jessica warmed up on her recorder. I went over to the wall and stretched while a large crowd gathered anticipating our show. I noticed in the crowd were two wealthy men. I guessed counts or more important people.

Janet counted a tempo and I got into position. The song was one all too familiar. I rose, dipped, twirled, and swayed with the music. I felt like I was in a trance. As the tempo sped up, I twirled faster. Finally, the music ended abruptly, running the scales down, and I "fainted". From my position I saw the crowd disperse.

The two men stayed. "Monsieur. What is your name?" asked the older man. "Erik," I replied." Would you like to work at the Palais Garneir?" asked the younger of the two." He would love to!" Janet replied before I could take a breath in. "Pack quickly," said the older one. Jessica picked up the hat full of money. Janet packed up the tent. I took off my mask and put it in or bag. And with that we set off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter:1

I'm So sorry everyone who followed or faved this story! I've been so busy lately that I haven't gotten into this as much. I'm trying, truly I am, to get chapters out but it's hard. So here it is.

"It's beautiful!'' I cried when I saw the place we were going to live from now on. We walked in, 'Have you heard of the story of the Phantomess?'' Andre asked. "Andre of course they have-'' they lowered their voices but my trained hearing picked up what they were saying, 'their parents died in that fire! Remember?'' Firmin replied hastily. "Monsieurs, You do not have to hush your voices about our parents death. It is perfectly fine," I replied when they had stopped mumbling. "Very well then! We must give you a script and get you to your dressing room! Oh and do not worry about your sisters. They will be in the orchestra! Girls you may come see the leading man's dressing room and-" I cut him off there," Pardon? Leading Man? I never signed up for that!" Firmin assured me, "You will take the place of Chris Duvall. And She will be pleased at your talent!''

I heard a small chuckling when we entered the office. Then a booming, yet gentle and feminine, filled the room, "You think I will be pleased at the rat you dragged in from the street,'' the voice sounded like the owner was spatting it out, "and he and his sister could have no talent at all!" I was getting angry," Mademoiselle! How dare you insult us like that! It was your fault we were living on the street!" I wasn't finished, but, by now I had found out where her voice was coming from and I advanced on the curtains behind the managers desk," You created the fire by crashing the chandelier on our parents! Then if that wasn't bad enough our little sister went mute!" By that point I was right in front of the curtains, and I reached my hand through them to reveal a secret area. I grabbed something; a wrist. "Smart, and brave. I am begging to see why the managers chose you monsieur. Very well. Now release my wrist and I will give you a chance," With that I felt the hand slip from my grasp and I turned around, "The script? And my room please,''

This was going to be a very difficult evening.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'll pay a little visit…

A/N Pretend Celine Dion is in this timeframe. I don't own Phantom or Celine's song.

? POV

I watched him defy me. Touch me even. He even figured out my hiding spot. He's a smart man. Something about him sets me off, though. The way his voice filled the space. The way he walked couldn't be recreated. The temperature of his hand was so cold it chilled me. The skin on the right…..

"I must stop him from getting under my skin!" I hissed to myself. I think I'll go watch rehearsals from my box. I hope he is as good as the managers boast!

I watched him as he danced. Very graceful, that's excellent. Then he started to sing Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On'' which ended with me in tears and Madam Giry glaring at my box. She had _**heard **_me!

His voice was so angelic and musical I thought he was an angel at first. Wait! That voice….. I know that voice! But I can't put a name to it.

"Shut up. I'm sure she's not there Viscountess. She's been dead for years! Come watch rehearsals from box five." Said a voice whom I could not identify. Just as I hid behind a curtain, the door swung open.

There she stood in all her glory. The niece of the new, and happily married, Count and Countess. Isabelle Dubois was our new patron and I was not very pleased. I didn't make any mention of it because some people believe I am dead. How about I scare her a little." Madam, why are you in_** my **_box?" I said." W-who are you?" she shakily asked. "I am your worst nightmare." I replied with venom dripping off my words through gritted teeth. "_**I'm **_watching the rehearsals," she fired back, gaining confidence," and what are _**you**_ doing in this box?" I shot back," Waiting for an unfortunate soul like you to wander in here to receive my curse of not ever finding love!" She gasped, hitched up her skirt, and ran out the door as fast as her pink stilettos could carry her. I laughed maniacally.

By the time practice was over I was in the new guy's dressing room behind the mirror. He entered._** Alone**_. "Monsieur, I believe we got off on the wrong foot. What is your name?" I said as politely and nicely as possible. "Erik." He replied suddenly wary. "No last name?" I asked suddenly curious." I don't like to use it very often. Now who are you?" He replied relaxing a little. "The Phantomess of the Opera." I replied curtsying. I knew he couldn't see me but I did it anyway.

The look on his face was priceless. And a bit disturbing. Half his face went pale. He stuttered," H-how?" I smiled. But that left as fast as it came," I earned it so I am now the Opera Ghostess." He replied calmly," Mademoiselle, I don't believe in ghosts."

A/N

I threw in a few hints at something there. If you know what I was talking about then start a review with:

French Toast

Thanks!


End file.
